Yukirieza
|FirstApp=Fanga: Dark Empire Saga |Race=1/2 Frieza's Race-1/2 Kagejin Cyborg (Metal Form) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 950 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Frieza (father) Kagejin parent (parent) King Cold (grandfather) Cooler (uncle/mentor) }} Yukirieza is the offspring of Frieza after a Kagejin imprinted Frieza's DNA and left an egg behind. Appearance Yukirieza resembles a miniature Frieza in his True form, but with dark grey horns, red bio-gems on his head, shoulders, and knees. He has dark grey bio-armour with a blue face and dark grey sclera with red eyes. Personality Like his father; Yukireiza displays a civilized and refined demeanour, talking with a regal and eloquent nature. He tends to handle most situations with a methodical approach. Unlike his father; he is respectful to his opponents and is willing to acknowledge his opponent's strength as changeable. Yukirieza became upset after the bystanders of began to boo and insult him during the 100-Team Challenge Round only to stop when Jiren threaten them and became extremely remorseful for accidentally eliminating New Future Trunks despite being forgiven by his Team. He greets Turtz - the fused warrior of Raditz and Turles - in a respectful manner and wishes him luck during their fight. However, due to his Kagejin side; Yukirieza has the tendency of becoming cold and collect. Biography Yukirieza was born after a Kagejin imprinted Frieza's DNA and produce an egg. He takes care of his son instead of trying to escape the Prison and once he hatches; he becomes determined to escape in order to help him become stronger. Power As Kagejin are attracted to strong individual and produce offspring with power equal to that offspring's parent's most powerful form; Yukirieza is as strong as Frieza's Golden form. During the 100-Team Challenge Round; he was strong enough to eliminate both New Future Trunks and Veroly with nothing, but a shockwave as a result of his punch. He was able to improve his strength and power by training with Guitar prior to his turn in Redemption Round allowing him to fair better against base form Turtz, but he was completely overwhelmed by his opponent's Super Saiyan form before deciding to use his full power, however, once Turtz began using his full power he was easily overpowered. Whilst in his Metal form; Yukirieza was able to fly directly through Super Saiyan Turtz' Shattering Meteor attack at an immense speed In his Dark form; he is able to easily defeat Tarel with a single attack. After drinking the improved Ultra Divine Water - Yukirieza was able to gain all the power he has in his Dark in his base form - unleashing his hidden potential. Abilities |-|Techniques = *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Dark Death Beam - A more powerful version of Death Beam and Signature attack. **Evil Death Beam - Used in his Dark Yukirieza state; Yukirieza fires a Dark Death Beam infused with Fire, Electricity, and Dark Energy. **Shadow Beam - A stronger variation of Dark Death Beam used in his Metal Super Yukirieza. Yukirieza fires a blue/black energy beam at his opponent. *Shockwave Fist - Yukirieza is capable of releasing a shockwave by infusing a tremendous amount of ki and result in a tremendous shockwave. *Psycho Barrier - Yukirieza surrounds himself with an energy shield to protect himself. *Dark Orb - Yukirieza creates a massive black energy sphere and uses it against Guitar during their training and almost destroy their room with it. **Diamond Dark Orb - A more powerful variation in the colour of a regular colorless-Diamond. ***Dark Orb Final - Diamond Metal Super Yukirieza raises his hands above his head and draws energy from either his body or his surrounding to create a massive black/blue energy sphere. **Ballistic Dark Orb - Yukirieza creates multiple Dark Orbs and launches them all at once at his opponent causing massive damage to his opponent. *Tail Attack - As a result of being part of Frieza's Clan - Yukirieza has a tail which he can use for combat. *Evil Eye Laser - Dark Yukirieza fires a Fire-infused dark energy beam from his eyes. *Vice Shout - A technique used by Super Buu and Gotenks. |-|Forms and Transformations = ;True Form Yukirieza resembles a miniature Frieza in his True form, but with dark grey horns, red bio-gems on his head, shoulders, and knees. He has dark grey bio-armour with a blue face and dark grey sclera with red eyes. This is the form that he was born in and never uses the Nightmare Transformations. After using the Ultra Divine Water - his True Form was enhanced by the power of his Dark Yukirieza sate while also growing the size of Final Form Yukirieza. ;Metal Yukirieza As a result of his training under Cooler; Yukirieza was able to learn the necessary information on how to achieve the Cosmic Evolution state. He gains ki become silver in this form while his arm, tail, and the lower half of his body becomes mechanical resembling Mecha-Frieza's mechanical parts while the rest of his body and horns becomes metallic, like Cooler's Metal form. He retains his dark grey sclera and red eyes. ;Diamond Yukirieza As a result of his training prior to his match with Turtz; he was able to achieve the Ultimate Evolution form. However, due to tournament rules - he isn't able to use it. Upon transforming; he is now the same height as Golden Frieza. Yukirieza's bio-armour becomes a bluish-diamond colour with his face, hands, and feet being Dark Grey. He now only has gem plates on his arms and legs including the one on his head as his horns have now disappeared while his eyes and the colour of his gems are unchanged. ;Dark Yukirieza Due to being part-Kagejin - Yukirieza has the tendency of becoming cold and collected and takes on a Dark Yukirieza state. He eyes become blank dark grey while gaining a purple/black aura with scarlet red bio-electricity as well as growing to the height of Final Form Frieza. In this state - Yukirieza becomes powerful enough to knock Tarel away with a single attack. ;Super Evolution As a result of unlocking his hidden potential through the Old Kai-empowered Ultra Divine Water - Yukirieza was able to achieve the Super Evolution technique. He grows a few feet taller while his muscle mass expands. His eyes become blank red as he gains a visor over his mouth while most of his appearance remains unchanged. ;Metal Super Yukirieza Whilst in his Super form; Yukirieza is able to take on his Metal form taking on the name as Metal Super Yukirieza. Most of his appearance is the same as his Metal form with the exception of his visor and blank red eyes along with the height of his Super form. ;Diamond Metal Super Yukirieza Yukirieza combines his Diamond form with his Metal Super Yukirieza form resulting in dark grey gem-plates on his shoulders, head, and legs while his entire become becomes Diamond blue. |-|Fusions = ;Dodoriza Dodoriza is the EX-Fusion of Dodoria and Yukirieza. List of characters killed by Yukirieza *Dodoria - Killed by Evil Eye Laser. Battles *Guitar, Yukirieza, Android 16, Jiren, & New Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Spectral Super Saiyan) vs. Veroly (Base/Legendary Super Saiyan God) *Yukirieza vs. Turtz (Base/Super Saiyan) *Yukirieza (Metal Yukirieza) vs. Turtz (Super Saiyan) *Yukirieza vs. Guitar *Yukirieza (Dark Yukirieza) vs. Guitar Category:Frieza's Race Category:Sons of Frieza Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails